jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Diana
:This article is about the Jewelpet. For the human character in Lady Jewelpet, see Lady Diana. is a female Munchkin cat Jewelpet who represents Charisma. Appearance Diana is an all black Munchkin cat with white paws and a white hair fluff on her head. She has dark grey Jewel Eyes. She wears a pink bow to hold up the white hair fluff, a lace-trimmed pink waistcoat, and a pearl necklace with a grey heart-shaped diamond over it. In the first series, her overall appearance remains the same, but her eyes are shaped like curves, representing her role as an antagonist. Charm Form Diana's Jewel Charm is shaped like a house and is colored black with pink swirls at the top. It has a pink fence at the bottom, decorated with small black diamond shapes. Personality Generally, Diana is early-matured and likes to be elegant. She can also be very loyal to her friends. However, in ''Jewelpet'','' she is very sneaky and very cruel to the Phantom Herb Thieves, people who work for her. In a few episodes of the series, she is shown to be nicer than usual. She is known as a "dark Jewelpet" in this season, acknowledging her dislike towards bananas. In ''Jewelpet Twinkle☆, ''just like her original counterpart, Diana is cruel and boastful around most people, but she is also very loving and loyal to her partner Alma Jinnai. In ''Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, she is comedian who highly demands people to laugh at her jokes. She seems like a airheaded Jewelpet at first, but later reveals her true motives in episode 49. Skills In Jewelpet, Diana is able to cast lightning using her paws. History In Jewelpet, she is the main antagonist for the first half of the series. She seeks to collect the lost Jewelpets for herself and curse humans in order to attract them; her purpose behind all of this is to awaken her brother Dian. She employs the Phantom Herb Thieves, who she treats poorly. Before she met them, Sage, a member of the Phantom Herb Thieves, found a kitten which looked like her and fed it milk, but later it got lost. Afterward, Sage found her Charm, which tricked him that she was the lost kitten and persuaded him to get her awakened. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆, she's the Jewelpet partner of Alma Jinnai, alongside Opal. Unlike Opal, Diana follows Alma's desires without much thought, therefore making her one of the antagonists. In Jewelpet Sunshine, she's the most prominent member of the elite, rivaling the Rose class. She's also Dian's on-again, off-again girlfriend, which Dian dumped Garnet to get back with after she taped her eyes closed and about to cry. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco!, ''she has frequent, seemingly pointless appearances in the background wearing a bald wig. Occasionally the main characters notice her but pay her no attention. It turns out, in episode 49, that those appearances were attempts to get other people to do comedy routines with her; being ignored all of the time, she demands them to make her laugh. In ''Jewelpet Happiness, she appears in a couple of episodes related to sports events and forms a Magic Gem with Sachi Hakamada, along with a few secondary Magic Gems with her again. In Lady Jewelpet, she appears very briefly in episode 32, where the Petit Ladies have to choose jewels for their rings. Diana's jewel is talked at length about how valuable it is. Luea says that she's going to borrow a diamond from her because she doesn't want Lillian to use her own jewel, the blue apatite. Gallery See Diana/Image Gallery. Trivia *Diana's jewel motif is the diamond, considered the most valuable gemstone, as well as the hardest material in existence. It is also one of the four precious stones, together with the sapphire, emerald, and ruby. *Diana's birthday is in April; diamond is that month's birthstone. *Diana is the second Jewelpet to have an alias (Jill, in Jewelpet Twinkle), the first being Dian. *Diana and Dian are the only Jewelpet characters born as siblings (only in the first season, however). References Category:Cats Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Character Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magical Black Category:Black Eye Jewelpets Category:Females Category:Feline